Let's See How This Goes
by oreocreampie
Summary: Post Episode 10 prompt: Korra and Mako still just friends are about to fight in the war against Amon. Mako still with Asami, still hasn't repaired the faults in their relationship. Korra meets up with General Iroh to discuss war plans to fight off the equalists. Mako's jealous of how familiar the two of them are with each other and loses his cool. Korra and Mako get into
1. Chapter 1

prompt from korra-naga

prompt: Makorra. Korra and Mako still just friends are about to fight in the war against Amon. Mako still with Asami, still hasn't repaired the faults in their relationship. Korra meets up with General Iroh to discuss war plans to fight off the equalists. Mako's jealous of how familiar the two of them are with each other and loses his cool. Korra and Mako get into it and the way he has been acting as of late.

Korra isn't stupid, but she is distracted. Republic City is under the control of the equalists. The only remaining council member was forced to flee in order to protect his family. The former chief of police lost her bending. Air temple island, still full of benders, was soon to be under Amon's control as well. The Order of the White Lotus, the air acolytes, ordinary benders, were going to be prisoners of war for a cause they wish they had nothing to do with.

Still, under the extreme circumstances, Korra could sense Mako's arm around her as they walked through the sewer tunnel. His warmth, now hotter because he's bending a fire next to her to light up the darkness, spread throughout her entire body. The electricity flowing between the two could make her parka shock the water flowing in the tunnel. These distractions, however strong, did not make her shake the feeling that a certain pair of eyes were piercing Mako's back. At first, she had an instinctive feel to block Mako from the oncoming attack. Instead, after a half-second recall, she twisted out of Mako's hold in order to bend the oncoming flow of water that coincidentally picked up power. She checked on the rest of Team Avatar and noticed Asami's pain. Her eyes told Korra everything she was feeling. The second Korra took a look to check was more than enough time to see that Asami was ...heartbroken? Korra could only recognized her emotions because that is what she looked like when Mako and Asami started dating. They continued to walke in tense silence for what seemed like hours until Bolin bent an opening above their heads.

They were in the middle of the forrest, about a day's trip from Republic City's harbor.

"We should set up camp for tonight, the sun will set in a few hours," Mako said, breaking the silence.

"Bolin and I will build the tents. Asami, why don't you and Mako go and gather some firewood," suggested Korra.

As the two left in silence, Bolin whispered "I wouldn't be surprised if the forest burnt down if they don't come back."

"They need to fix their problems if we're gonna get through this and win back Republic City"

The tents were, surprisingly, comfortable. They were sturdy thanks to Korra and Bolin, and comfy because Naga and Pabu gathered an assortment of grasses for cushioning. Korra even had time to take Naga fishing. Asami and Mako didn't arrive back until the sun had set. Her eyes were puffy, Mako looked distressed. To reduce the awkwardness, they all took part in cooking dinner and discussed a plan to meet with the United Forces. Time flew and soon they all headed to bed. Korra and Asami to one tent, the brothers to the other. Once inside, Asami confronted Korra.

"Korra, we need to talk"

"What's up?"

"Do you have still feelings for Mako?"

"...Uhh what? Where did you get that idea?"

"I know you two kissed, and I know about your confession to him during the tournament. Mako told me everything."

"Asami, I know that you have been through a lot and that you're in a lot of pain, but you should know that Mako is dating you, not me. Mako and I are just friends. We went through a lot together in a short amount of time, but after that kiss, we agreed on remaining friends."

"Are you sure? You should have seen the way he acted when you went missing. and how he's been behaving while you were recovering."

"Asami, relax. Like I said, Mako and I are close friends. I'm sure he would have acted way more intense if you went missing. You're amazing, brave, and so strong. Mako see's that, and that's why you two are so good together"

Asami sighs, realizing she shouldn't have questioned Korra's intentions. Korra is her friend. Her conversation with Mako, fighting equalists, fleeing her new home, and separation from her father has just shaken her to a point of almost paranoia. She can't lose Mako too.

"Thanks. I'm sorry, its just that with everything going on, I can't have people walking out on me."

"Don't forget, you have me, Bolin, and Mako. We'll get through this war."

"Thank you Korra, for everything."

"You're welcome. Now try and get some sleep, we have a day's trip to make before we meet with the United Forces"

They hiked from sun up to sun down, occasionally taking breaks to eats and rest. The atmosphere was much more relaxed. Asami seems to have forgiven Mako and everyone seems to be taking advantage of their friendships in the middle of this war. Time, yet again, escaped their attention and the day was over. They retreated to their tents, exhausted, but focused on meeting with United Forces so they could all return home.

On the third day, they woke up to the sound of horns blasting. It was the United Forces Navy. Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Asami rushed on Naga to the coast, where they boarded the head ship. Immediately they were greeted by two crew members, and the Admiral.

"Greetings Avatar, I'm Admiral Chen. Please follow me, the General wishes to meet with you to discuss his plans"

The gang followed the Admiral to the upper deck. And there he was, behind the large table, studying the map of Republic City-General Iroh.

Without realizing it, Korra's body was running across top of the table into a pair of strong, sturdy arms. Embracing the Avatar was a tall, built, and warm firebender that she knew very well. The relief that crept up on the Avatar's face was evident to all, especially to two certain firebenders.

"Woah there Korra, are you trying to kill me? Calm down there."

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you Iroh. Amon took control of Republic City, Air Temple Island, and he's not going to stop until her rids every bender if their abilities!" Korra yelled, almost on the verge of tears.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, we're gonna figure out a plan and bring Amon to justice."

Korra nodded just clung to his chest as she once did before when she first expressed her fears to Tenzin. On the other side of the room, Mako could not hold his cool. The way Korra confided in this man made him insanely jealous. How could such a strong, hot-headed, stubbor girl like Korra act like this to a guy she hasn't seen in months? Suddenly, everything turned red.

"Mako, are you okay? You're breathing out smoke!" Asami asked, with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine."

Korra, suddenly aware of her friends on the other side of the room, quickly composed herself and introduced her friends to Iroh.

"Hey guys, come over here. This is Iroh, he used to train with me a bit when I first started to learn firebending a year or two back. Iroh, this is Asami, Mako, and Bolin. They escaped with me off Air Temple Island."

"It is a pleasure meeting you all. Thank you for keeping Korra safe. You must be exhausted traveling all the way out here. Major Chen, please escort these three to their rooms to let them rest. Lunch will be served in a few hours. Get some rest and you may join me for lunch later if you'd like."

The General dismissed the three of the Avatar's friends and continued to talk with the Avatar. As Mako walked away, he took a glance back to see Korra and the General catch up. They seemed so comfortable together, talking as if they were the best of friends. It irritated Mako how close the two were next to each other while they leaned over the table looking at maps. Back at the room. Mako was absolutely fuming in the shower. Water immediately evaporated into steam as he strung out a string of swears at the General's relationship with Korra. Didn't Korra just confess her feelings to him not even a month ago? How can she act so touchy with a guy if she had feelings for him? His inner turmoil's did not go un-notice. Soon enough, Bolin was knocking on the door, asking if Mako was alright. After calming down his brother, the two left to meet up with everyone for lunch. Much to his very surprise, Korra was already situated next to the General, laughing over some joke he's missing out on.

"Ah, you guys made it, I'm glad. Korra here has told me so much about the three of you. If you're willing, I would like to discuss with the three of you the transport and metalbending system of Republic City. I believe that the equailists have been using those systems to their advantage. After lunch, I would like you three to meet me in the war room to further discuss this. Korra said she doesn't know much of how the city works because she spent most of her time on Air Temple Island."

"Not a problem" Bolin exclaimed. "Mako and I grew up by the station, we know every inch of that area."

"Then I look forward in coordinating a plan with you and your brother after dinner"

Normal lunch conversations continued on afterwards. Everyone even looked happy, despite the situation. Everyone, that is, except Mako. It was almost as if he had tunnel vision. All he could see was the General and Korra. He couldn't take this any more. How can she act like this, act like he didn't even exist anymore? Mako was hurting, and even now, she was still driving him crazy.

After lunch, Korra went to rest while the Asami, Bolin, and Mako met with General Iroh. He was a charming, charismatic leader. Mako could not hate him. He was everything Mako wasn't. He was calm and in control. Iroh wasn't secretly burning napkins underneath the table during lunch like Mako was. He was collected and focused on the task at hand. After what seemed like an eternity in the war room, they finally finished breaking down the blueprints of Republic City. Asami and Bolin retreated back to their rooms while Mako stayed behind to speak with Iroh.

"She's has so much fight in her, I don't know how the three of you put up with her these last new months"

"Yeah, she can drive a person insane, but in the end, she's always there for you"

"She talked about you a lot, you know. She really admires how you took on all the responsibilities of an adult at such a young age, how you raised your brother and yourself to be who you two are today."

"Thanks. I'm surprised she hasn't mentioned you before. I had no idea she knew the General of the United Forces, let alone be such close friends with you."

"That's because I didn't become the General until after my training with her."

"Oh, well you seem perfect for the job. I trust that this war will end soon with You and Korra defending everyone from the equalists."

"Thank you. You should probably get some rest, Korra tells me you guys were walking for nearly two days non stop"

Instead of walking back to his room. Mako found himself breathing in fresh air and feeling cool wind blowing through his hair. He was on deck, just missing the sun set. He walked towards the ledge, hoping to clear his head and his emotions. Unfortunately, someone has already beat him there: Korra.

"Korra?"

"Oh, hey there Mako, what are you doing up here?"

"Just wanted to clear my head, you?"

"Same, this war. It won't be easy taking back Republic City..." Korra whispered... she sounded... scared?

"It'll end up okay, we have you and the General leading us, what could go wrong?" Mako awkwardly laughed.

Korra sighed, ready to leave. As she was about to say goodnight, Mako, unsure of why, grabbed Korra into a tight embrace.

"m- m - Mako? What's wrong?" Korra stuttered, shocked at his sudden and random hug.

Heavily sighing, Mako let Korra go and told her directly what he was feeling, even though he couldn't quite figure it out himself. "I'm sorry. I just... just... I don't know what I'm doing right now. I know we're in the middle of a war and that I just cleared things up with Asami, but this entire afternoon I was blowing off steam, literally, because I saw how you and the General were acting. It was like you two used to be lovers or something. I couldn't stand how you were hugging him, how happy you seemed at lunch, how relieved you saw his face when we arrived on this stupid boat. How -"

Korra cut him off " woah woah, slow down there Mako. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, I need to say something. I don't know what you said to Asami that night in the forest, but whatever you said made her completely trust me again and ignore what I told her. I still have feelings for you and I know its confusing but I cannot stand the thought of you being with anyone else but me. I almost burned down this boat during lunch because you two were having the time of your lives catching up in the middle of this damn war!"

Korra was in shock. Everthing he was saying was slowly registering. Her shock sudden became anger.

"You don't think I know that? I just lost my new family! I failed Republic City and basically the world as Avatar. General Iroh is my last hope in restoring my honor! Above that, I have to sit back and watch as you and Asami act all cutesy! You think its easy? Iroh has given me nothing but hope. He doesn't drive me insane, he listens to me and makes me believe that I can do this! You on the other hand make me deal with Asami!" Korra was yelling, she was tearing up, "You have any idea how hard it is to tell her that she is the perfect match for the love of my life? How I have to sit in silence trying to get her to forgive you for feeling the way you do? All while I'm killing myself on the inside trying to get over you? I just told you how I felt about you not too long ago! And you think finding comfort in an old friend is making you jealous while I have to watch date Asami when it should be me? You no good stu-"

All of the sudden Korra's rant was cut off. She could no longer speak because a pair of hot lips were smashed against hers. She forgot what she was saying and only responded. Mako placed his hands on her hips while Korra's arms traveled up to wrap around his neck. The two gave into their senses and kissed like there was no tomorrow. Mako licked the bottom of Korra's lip, asking for access. Korra immediately granted him entrance and the fight for dominance began. They were in their own world, embracing each other like no one else existed.

Eventually, they had to break apart for air. They rested their foreheads together, feeling the sudden chill of the night, now that they were apart from each other's fire. Sadly, Korra came to her senses, as did Mako.

"We can't go on like this," whispered Korra,"not with a war, not while you're with Asami. She's my friend too."

"I know, after the war, we'll just see how this goes"

And they stood there, wrapped in each other's arms while the moon shined down on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She laid in bed, doors locked, windows closed, and in complete darkness. Korra needed to clear her head in a place where Mako, or anyone, couldn't disturb her. It was just last night when they shared a passionate kiss, lit by the moon. As romantic as the situation was, it was still wrong. Asami just got separated from her father, her new home, and now, possibly her boyfriend. And it was her fault, Korra thought. Korra feared the idea of betrayal, she did not want to lose the trust of her new friend. She liked Asami. She wasn't the prissy girl Korra believed her to be. No, she was a strong individual, a beautiful girl that deserved a good guy like Mako.

Mako… Korra sighed. Did he deserve Asami though? He now kissed Korra twice, and she still did not know of the second kiss, it's only been one day since they boarded this ship, one night from when they kissed. If he just confessed that he reciprocated his feelings for Korra, what is he going to do now? Korra made it clear that she wasn't going to go sneaking behind Asami's back. Mako had to decide what he was going to do; it wouldn't be fair to either girls.

*knock*knock*knock*

Korra sighed heavily. She really didn't want to see anyone now. She had a war to focus on, boy troubles to worry about, and a friendship to save.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

'_Ahh yes.'_ Korra thought. She gave up thinking about her personal troubles. So she got up, turned on the lights and opened the door.

"Oh hi there. What's up?"

"Hey Korra, I was hoping you would join me in the war room. Thanks to your friends, I was able to come up with a plan to stop Amon. I would, however, like your input."

"Sure thing Iroh, just let me run to the bathroom real quick and I'll meet you there."

Ahhh Iroh. He was so dependable. He was the youngest General of the United Forces, most charming one too. It's funny thinking about the old days when Korra completely owned him during their mock agni-kai duels. So much has changed since then. He wasn't the boy she trained with, wrestled with, basically grew up with. He was a respectable and honorable man: A General of the United Forces. Korra was glad that he was here to help her deal with Republic City. She knew she could count on him.

Korra washed her face in the bathroom and looked at her in the mirror. _'I'm the avatar. I can do this. I will not run away'_ As she mentally chanted this to herself, Korra jumped at the sound of the door opening. _'For the love of, of all people!'_ Korra mentally yelled when she saw who it was.

"Oh hey Korra. Are you okay? Didn't mean to scare you."

"Haha, I'm fine. Just a little jumpy."

"Something on your mind?"

'_You. You. You'_ Korra wanted to yell. "Just this war, I'm meeting up with Iroh now to discuss our next move"

"Oh, really? Do you mind if I join you?"

'_Yes!'_ "Not at all, come on let's go."

Discussions in the war room really got Korra to focus. Suddenly, her dilemma with Mako didn't matter. Listening to Iroh explain to her the plan channeled her energy into saving Repulic City. Iroh and Korra went back and forth, reviewing floor plans, maps of the bay, everything. It was strange, but she was strangely getting excited. That is…. Until Mako chimed in and pointed out a hole in Iroh's plan.

"That's not going to work. Amon will have an army of equalists by his side. They have already taken the city. You can't expect to beat this guy like this. Over powering him won't stop this movement. Amon is the face of an entire revolution. You're fighting an idea. Not just rebels."

Mako's sudden outburst knocked Iroh and Korra's heads together. Mako had to bite his tongue as he saw Iroh rub Korra's head while he was standing on the other side of the table. They laughed it off and resumed their serious attitudes.

"Ahh yes, very true Mako. We'll need someone on the inside then to take him out. Admiral Chen, get Azulon ready for a debriefing, he's going undercover."  
"Let me do it" Korra immediately cut in.

She wanted to face her fears and fight Amon head on. Her gut was telling her it was time to end Amon's reign. She was tired of his taunts, she needed this.

"Absolutely not Korra, it's too dangerous. I need you with the forces. Your face is just as important. People need to see you fighting, not missing and secretly going on a recon mission. What will Amon think when he doesn't see you in the field fighting?"

"but Iroh! I have to," Korra begged, tugging at his arms, pouting her lips "I need to face Amon. I can't sit back and just look like I'm fighting. I must play my part and end this war. And I think the best way to do it is for me to infiltrate the equalists, get on the inside, and defeat Amon one-on-one."

Iroh was cracking. He was weak for Korra's pouts. He couldn't defeat them back then, and he can't defeat them now. He sighed in defeat. Without exchanging a word, Korra and Iroh just looked at each other. Noticing Iroh's signs of defeat, Korra jumped for joy.

On the other side of the room, Mako just saw two people making deep eye contact you see lovers do. He was on the outside while the other two were having a conversation without muttering a single word! How could they do this? They haven't seen each other in forever. He couldn't do this with Korra, and he's been seeing her almost everyday for the last few months!

"I want to go too." Mako spat out

Breaking out of their telepathic conversation, Korra and Iroh looked up at Mako confused.

Iroh regained his composition first. "What was that Mako?"

"I want to go on the recon mission."

'_What! Absolutely not! Doesn't he know the risks? He can lose his bending! Or worse, be killed!' _"I don't think that is such a good idea, Mako."

"Now wait Korra, I think Mako's got a point. I think you two should both go, I'd feel more comfortable knowing someone else was with you."

Korra and Iroh had another one of those private conversations. _'Again? Really? How are those two doing that? I can only do that with Bo, and I've been with him everyday for 16 years!' _

After what seemed like forever, Mako thought he saw was looked like an agreement. This time, however, Iroh one, despite how much Korra was pouting.

"That settles it then. Alright, change of plans. Korra, you and your friends will head back to Republic City. Then Mako and you will dress as equalists and find out what you can. Do not attack Amon. The mission is to retrieve information ONLY. Now Korra, don't get ahead of yourself, please. This isn't an assassination, just reconnaissance. Mako's presence makes me feel like you're safer, but do not underestimate your opponents and think you can do this on your own. Please be safe."

Out of nowhere, Iroh grabs Korra into a tight hug. From what Mako can tell, there is not hesitation on Korra's side. Her arms immediately wrap around him and the two just hug each other. _'What is going on? I'm here too! He just said I was going to make Korra safe, no need for hugging!' _Mako awkwardly cleared his throat. The two breathed in each other's scent one last time before separating.

"See you soon Iroh."

"See you Korra."


	3. Chapter 3

I can't wait for the finale tomorrow. Had to write to contain myself. Post Episode 10. **PLEASE REVIEW!**

I made an attempt to tie in the clips that were released for tomorrow's season finale.

"_You know if I could, I would go with you on this mission."_

"_I know"_

_He sighs… "Korra, please. Just stay safe. You're more than the Avatar, you're Korra"_

"_Thanks Iroh, I'll see you soon. I promise."_

The recon mission was successful. Team Avatar regrouped where their new friend Gommu took them in. Mako and Bolin greatly appreciated this hobo. They knew what it was like surviving in Republic City. If it weren't for Toza, they would probably be scrapping dumpsters for food just like Gommu. They cherished how Gommu shared his food, gave them shelter, and kept their whereabouts secret from the equalists. It was more than what they could have hoped for from someone who has nothing.

Asami, on the other hand, was shocked beyond belief. She was experiencing culture shock. She grew up in the same city as Gommu, but had no idea what their lifestyle was like. Asami: having grown up taking everything for granted—water, indoor plumbing, food, money, clothes, electricity, etc. She wasn't a prissy girl, but she was granted a luxurious life people only dreamed of. Camping, hiding, living with vagabonds was not her style. Even though she was truly out of her element, she tried her best not to be disrespectful. She attempted to eat Gommu's gumbo, and she didn't show disgust at their living conditions. She understood that this is what Mako had to go through at a younger age. This experience was opening up her eyes. Mako's world and her's—they were truly different.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day that General Iroh and his fleet would approach the bay of Republic City. Tomorrow would be the day when they strike back. Korra seeks comfort in Naga, her best friend. It was nice to just relax and think to herself next to her animal guide. The stables were warm and it reminded her of everything but the war. The war, however, was the only thing haunting her mind.

"Can't sleep either?" Mako's voice cut into Korra's thoughts.

'_ahh, Mako.' _"No, I have this awful pit in my stomach."

"Me too."

"It's so crazy. A few months ago I was in the South Pole practicing for my fire bending test. And now… I'm in the middle of an all-out war."

"I know, we didn't even know each other then. And now, I can't even imagine my life without you in it. You're the most loyal, selfless, and brave person I've ever known."

'_Is that what he really sees in me?'_ Korra's heart pounds. "I think you're pretty incredible too, but you already knew that."

The duo faced each other, neither breaking eye contact. Gold met Sapphire, Fire met Ice, Mako met Korra.

_The recon mission was successful. They knew where Amon would be during their attack tomorrow. They knew Amon was expecting them. What they did gain was that Amon was going to look for Korra, solo. He was going to have scouts find Korra, then he would capture her. He was going to take away her bending at the pro-bending arena, a place where he could have a large audience. Mako, after hearing Amon's plans, suddenly felt more scared than ever before. He had to protect Korra. Nothing else mattered. He could not lose her, not again._

Mako leaned into Korra, but waited for Korra to meet him. He gave her 90%, she closed the 10% of distance left between them. This kiss was different. Mako was different. He had nothing left in the back of his mind. No baggage, no guilt.

"_We need to talk Mako."_

"_Is something wrong Asami?"_

"_I came to an important realization today."  
"And what's that?"_

"_I care about you a lot, and I know you care about me too. But you care for Bolin and…. You care for Korra. I –"_

"_Asami, I thought we talked about this al-"_

"_I'm not done. I know we made up, but while you were on your recon mission, Bolin really showed me what it was like growing up on the streets. I had no idea the struggles you had to go through. We're from different worlds. But that isn't what's stopping us from being together. We … we have different hearts. Or rather, our hearts belong to others, not to each other."_

"… _I… I… I don't know what to say."_

"_You don't have to say anything. I'm okay."_

"_Are.." Mako swallowed the lump in his throat. "Are you breaking up with me?"_

"_I'm letting you go."_

_Mako was hurt, but at the same time, he felt relieved. He couldn't have dumped Asami, she needed him. But now, it looked as if this strong, independent girl was just that._

"_I know this may be confusing Mako, but trust me. It's what you want. Just promise me this."_

"_Anything."_

"_Stay my friend."_

"_Of course."_

"_Thanks Mako, now go."_

"_Go where?"  
"To her, silly."_

Mako had Asami's blessing. He would not hold back. His hands cupped her face as he deepened the kiss. He was full of love, not lust. Korra's arms wrapped around his neck as the two gently fell onto the hay behind them. This kiss, despite its power, did not last as long as their second. When they pulled back, Korra was tearing up.

"Korra?"

"I told you, Asami is my friend!" she was almost yelling.

Mako held Korra still, "Asami talked to me before I came to find you. She broke up with me and told me to come find you."  
"….Why?"

"She told me she no longer had my heart. That it belonged to you."

Mako wiped her tear away with his thump, "Korra, it's okay. Shhhh…"

She sobbed. Mako, accepting his feelings for this girl, held her close and the two cuddled on the warm hay. Slowly, Korra's tears dried, her breathing slowed, and she was ready.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For believing in me. For waiting. For… letting me love you…"

"I told you before. You're brave, selfless, and loyal. You're everything to me Korra. I'm glad we let this go on instead of just ending everything that night on the boat. I… I love you Korra."

This time. Korra kissed him.


End file.
